Sonadow Love (no se me ocurrio otro XD)
by Shac The Fox
Summary: ¡Hola lectores! Ahora empezaremos con el Sonadow (Sonic x Shadow) ¡Por cierto! Los que sean Homofóbicos o Anti-Sonadow…. ¡NO SE QUE HACEN AQUI! (sé que suena estúpido lo del inicio pero que le vamos a hacer) Es un yaoi one-shot Como todas las veces los personajes no son mios son de SEGA y del Sonic Team pero la historia si es mia Ahora empezaremos


Desde el día que te conocí, nunca tuve una oportunidad de decirte…. Lo que sentía por ti, cuando te vi algo empezó a crecer en mí…. No recuerdo cuando te conocí y cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti…. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

FLASH BACK

Estaba en el salón de clases cuando el idiota de Silver me presento a uno de sus amigos

-Oye Shadow- ^-^

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Te presento a un amigo-

En ese momento me sentía molesto porque me interrumpía de hacer le tarea, pero cuando me voltee, ya no me importó

-Sonic, Shadow_ Shadow, Sonic-

-mucho gusto Shadow- n_n

No sabía que responderte, me dejaste impactado con tu mirada tan inocente (N/A ¿inocente? WTF!) Pero tenía que hacerlo no me gusta quedar como idiota

-Mumumumu…Mucho gusto-

END OF FLASH BACK

Ahora tengo que aguantar a la niñita llorona de Amy Rose que cada vez que puede no se despega de ti, desearía que nunca nos separáramos aunque solo como amigos si llegaras a separarte de mí me moriría

AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Creo que nunca te diría un "no" aunque te quisiera matar por algo imperdonable, tampoco te lo dije cuando me invitaste a la aburrida fiesta que hizo la tonta de Amy

FLASH BACK

Un día más pensando en Sonic como no dejar de pensar en él, hasta que llega que es la hora de hacerme el indiferente que lo cual no me gusta fingir algo

-Oye Shadow… n_n-

Al oír tu voz siento que mi corazón va a velocidades inimaginables y al hablarte no lo hago con exactitud

-qqqqu, que pasa-

-Bueno, vine a invitarte a una fiesta que hizo Amy-

Cuando oigo el nombre de ella me da un escalofrío difícil de calmar por la maldita razón de que ella me separa de ti, y mi respuesta en lo total indiferente

-no quiero ir-

-Por favor, van a estar Knucles, Tails, Cream, yo y…-

Cuando me invitas a una fiesta mi respuesta siempre es negativa, pero cuando oigo que vas a estar dejo de oírte y me pongo a pensar que un día te puedo decir lo que siento por ti pero sé que eso no va a suceder.

-Esta bien, si voy- ¬ ¬

END OF FLASH BACK

La noche que se supone que te diga lo que siento por ti, sé que no se podrá porque ahí estará la idiota de Rose pero dije que iba a ir y a mí no me gusta quedar como un estúpido así que tengo que ir

-En la fiesta-

Sonic' POV:

¿Porque la fiesta es aburrida? Shadow si supieras que me haces falta en esta fiesta, todo el día, todos los días tengo que obligarme a estar al lado de Amy, quisiera decirle a Shadow lo que siento, pero no puedo.

-5 Minutos Después-

Shadow´s POV

Porque acepté ir y además creo que hubiera llegado más rápido si hubiera usado el chaos cont… ¡Diablos porque no se me ocurrió!

Shadow saco una esmeralda chaos para decir un Chaos Control y llegar pronto a la fiesta, no demoro al llegar y tocar el timbre y que le abra Amy

-Ring Dong-

-Sonic voy a ver quién es- decía Amy cerca de la puerta

-Ok- asintió Sonic de manera tan triste por la ausencia de Shadow

Amy abrió la puerta y vio a Shadow

-Hola Shadow-

-….Hola…..- de manera fría

-Pasa ¡Bienvenido a la fiesta!- de manera eufórica

Shadow entro como si nada, mientras Sonic hablaba con Tails

-Oye Sonic, si no te importa ya llego Shadow a la fiesta- se lo decía de manera consoladora y secándole las lágrimas a Sonic

- ¿En serio ya llego? Secándose sus lágrimas

-Si ya llego aunque no lo daría por contento al venir a la fiesta, trae una cara de pocos amigos- decía Tails de manera desalentadora

Sonic POV

Eso no me importa, si lo tengo cerca de mí o a mi lado estaré feliz, aunque Amy no lo permita.

Shadow POV

Sé que uno de tus amigos te habrá dicho que estoy aquí, espero la niñita Rose no haga una de sus estupideces ya esperadas, ya fue suficiente la última que hizo

FLASH BACK

Un día de fiesta alocada Amy se pasó de copas y solo paso haciendo el ridículo hasta el hecho de llamar la atención de las personas diciendo que Sonic se iba a casar con ella y a Sonic no le quedo de otra que aguantarse(N/A Como siempre ¬¬) pero sabiendo que como todos estaban embriagados lo olvidarían hasta dejarse besar de Amy a tal punto de que Shadow salió demasiado enfadado pero a la vez como si nada, Sonic se dio cuenta y fue a por Shadow ya que Amy se desmayó por tanto que bebió

Shadow POV

Me hiciste sentir mal Sonic, porque siempre tienes que estar a la orden de la zorra de Amyllorando ¡PORQUE MI CORAZON NO ME DEJA DECIRTE QUE TE AMO!

Sonic vio a Shadow en el borde de un pequeño peñasco que había cerca de la casa de Amy llorando y desconsolado

-Ahh… Shadow ¿estás bien?

-Cómo voy a estar bien *ahh no dejes que vea tu sufrimiento* pues si estoy bien-

-Solo digo porque estabas llorando secando sus lágrimas

En el que Sonic toco la última lagrima de Shadow ambos sintieron un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Shadow se dio la vuelta del peñasco para sentir la caricia de las delicadas manos de Sonic en su cara, Sonic cerro sus ojos esperando algo de Shadow, Shadow rodeo la espalda de Sonic son sus manos y al acercarse cada vez más y más empezando un pequeño roce de sus labios con los de Sonic, en punto de un beso completo

-SOOONNNIIICCC! ¿Dónde estás?-

Gritaba la borracha de Amy interrumpiendo el beso y al separarse Shadow tuvo que sostenerse del borde del Peñasco para no caerse

-Pero… Amy como se te ocurrió emborracharte- le decía a Amy enojado

END OF FLASH BACK

(N/A Me hubiera encantado seguir pero me aburrí XD, pero es un one-shot así que continuaré fuera del FLASH BACK)

Sonic´s POV

Sé que Amy es una ridícula por lo de la última vez (N/A lo puse en el FLASH BACK)

Espero que no lo haga.

De pronto Amy sacó a bailar a Sonic (N/A ¿Que Pendejada? Debería ser al revés **:-I**)

Amy completamente sobria bailaba con Sonic Mientras Silver hablaba con Shadow

-Shadow, se lo que tu sientes por Sonic deberías decírselo-

-No creo que pueda- de manera triste

-Claro que puedes, si realmente lo quieres a Sonic- de manera enérgica

-Es que no puedo-

-Y ¿Por qué no puedes?-

-No puedo por la situación de Sonic con Amy-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tu felicidad está de por medio-

-Ok se lo diré, pero después-

A las 12:00 (¿De la noche no? ¬¬) se acabó la fiesta y se quedaron Cris, Amy, Tails, Shadow y Sonic recogiendo el desastre, Sonic y Shadow recogieron los platos y vasos para ir a lavarlos

-¿Te gusto la fiesta?-

-….Sí…-

-Pensé que no te gustaría-

-Me gusto por alguien-

-¿Por quién?-

-Por…..susurro…ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, fue por ti-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque *Díselo Idiota* Yo te…..Amo Sonic-

-¿Qué?-

Sonic POV

No me lo creo ¿Shadow siente lo mismo por mí? No me lo creo, hay que comprobarlo

En ese instante le dio un fuerte abrazo a Shadow y este le correspondió y también lo abrazó y le susurró "nunca te separes de mí Sonic, no sé qué es lo que haría si te separaras de mí" Sonic también le dijo "Shadow, no quiero que mi corazón deje de sentir esto que estoy sintiendo por ti, yo también te Amo Shadow, nunca te separes de mí nunca" dejaron su abrazo para que Shadow le secara las lágrimas a Sonic, para acercar la cara de Shadow a la suya y al sentir la presencia de alguien Shadow se separa un poco de Sonic pero este le toma la cara a Shadow y le dice en susurros "que no te importe nada quien sea que sea no me importa" Shadow le pregunta de manera desubicada "¿Así sea Amy?" pero Sonic lo cayó dándole un apasionado beso, la que entró era Amy (N/A que inoportuna) y vio a Sonic y Shadow besándose y dio un grito de lo más fuerte que todos lo oyeron y Sonic tuvo que separarse de Shadow

-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SONIC?- gritando como loca

Todos oyeron el grito de Amy y acudieron a la cocina preguntándose qué pasaba

-Y qué quieres que te diga-

- QUE POR QUÉ TE ESTABAS BESUQUEANDO CON SHADOW-

-Y a ti Rose, qué te importa-

-Claro que me importa, ya que Sonic es mi novio y tengo que saber qué pasa con él-

-Pues sabes lo que pasa Amy *no te resistas dile la verdad de lo que sientes* es que yo nunca te he amado Amy, siempre has hecho mi vida una pesadilla, pero desde que conocí a Shadow esa pesadilla se fue creando en un sueño que yo creía no poder realizarse, pero se realizó porque yo amo a Shadow y él también me ama-

Amy al oír eso le cayó como balde de agua fría y al no resistirse le dio una cachetada a Sonic que se oyó en toda la casa.

-TE ODIO SONIC, NO CREI QUE TE FUERAS CON SHADOW Y SABES YA NO HAY NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS-

-Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros Amy, tú sola te lo imaginaste-

Amy sin más fundamentos se fue de la casa pero parecía para no volver ya que hizo maletas, y los demás afuera esperándola

Amy´s POV (N/A Démosle lugar XP)

Creo que Sonic tiene razón, yo solo me he imaginado lo que nunca fue y sola le diré algo a Sonic

Amy salió de su cuarto y los demás se despidieron de ella y Sonic la acompañó hasta afuera donde se despidieron

-Sonic, quiero decirte algo antes de irme-

-¿Qué es Amy?-

-Abrazándolo quiero disculparme con todo lo que dije-

-Ok estás perdonada-

Amy se fue por medio de un portal hacia su mundo, Shadow salió y le preguntó algo a Sonic

-¿Qué te dijo Amy?-

-Me dijo que se disculpaba de lo que nos dijo-

Shadow no se resistía a probar nuevamente los dulces labios de Sonic así que al tomar a Sonic de la mano le dice -¿Quieres ir a algún lado?- Sonic solo asintió besando a Shadow, todos lo vieron y les dijeron que ellos aceptaban su relación.

Comentarios por favor pero que me ayuden a hacer mejores los yaoi, por ahora me despido y chao X3


End file.
